Estrella Fugaz
by Grey Narukami
Summary: Historia que narra los deseos de una chica de Kalos referentes a un joven entrenador de Kanto.


_**Estrella Fugaz**_

El manto de la noche cubría mi realidad, las estrellas eran pequeñas luces que iluminaban todo el lugar, no sé qué me había despertado, pero salí de la tienda de acampar y me emocioné al ver el cielo oscuro brillar. Mis ojos se llenaron de emoción, quería despertar a mis amigos pero recordé lo mucho que uno de ellos se había presionado en un entrenamiento durante todo el día, creí que lo mejor era dejarlos descansar. Caminé hasta sentarme en la roca más cercana mientras un árbol se encontraba detrás de mí. Apoyé mi espalda y observé aquel cielo nocturno con una gran alegría. La luna se veía enorme y no pude evitar pensar que un escenario así no se volvería a dar.

De repente una luz pasó fugazmente, me emocioné tanto que me puse de pie y aquel astro se perdió en el firmamento en cuestión de segundos. Era una estrella fugaz. Hice un puchero al pensar que había perdido mi oportunidad de pedir un deseo, pero aún así me sentía dichosa por haber presenciado aquella escena que duró solo unos segundos. ¿Qué le hubiera pedido a una estrella fugaz?, ¿Qué me fuera bien en la vida? ¿Qué pudiera pasar toda mi vida al lado de mis Pokémon? O tal vez….

¿Desear ser una estrella fugaz sería tonto?

¿Desear recorrer el firmamento sería una ilusión absurda?

¿Por qué pensé en eso?

Según se dice, una estrella fugaz te concede un deseo… tal vez lo que realmente quiero es poder ayudarlo a cumplir sus sueños. Si fuese una estrella fugaz, me esforzaría porque él me viera, y al verme escucharía atentamente su deseo, y sin dudarlo un segundo se lo concediera. No soy muy buena para las batallas, tampoco para darle consejos, solo me queda darle mi apoyo, animarlo en cada momento, apoyarlo hasta el final… ¿no sería más útil si fuese una estrella fugaz?

Pero, si soy una estrella fugaz y le concedo su deseo… ¿eso me haría feliz? ¿Sería feliz verlo triunfar… aún si no estoy a su lado?... si me convierto en una estrella tendría que alejarme de él… y no quiero, no quiero hacerlo. Soy feliz a su lado, soy feliz con cada día que pasa, ya que así lo conozco más, me doy cuenta de cómo es realmente él, de cómo es esa persona quien en algún momento cautivó mi corazón.

¿Debería haber pedido como deseo que él me correspondiera?

No estoy segura qué siente realmente por mí.

Puede que sienta algo por mí pero no lo quiere mostrar porque está muy centrado en su meta… o tal vez… tal vez solo me ve como una amiga.

¿Pedirle ese deseo a una estrella fugaz sería hacer trampa?

¿Me sentiría bien si me gano su amor de esa forma?

No, no estaría bien.

Quiero creer… quiero creer que algún día mis sentimientos llegaran a él, quiero creer que algún día él será quien dé el primer paso, quiero creer que mi amor será correspondido al final, quiero creer que eso se hará realidad… en serio quiero creer.

Tal vez lo mejor sería convertirme en una estrella fugaz, en SU estrella fugaz, aquella que aparecería cuando él más lo necesite, aquella estrella que al momento de ser vista en el firmamento lo haga sonreír, lo haga olvidar sus preocupaciones, le traiga felicidad a su corazón. Pero ¿Cómo su amiga no puedo hacer lo mismo?... quiero ser el motivo de sus alegrías, quiero ser esa persona especial, esa persona importante en su vida, pero el temor que me invade a veces es tan grande, mi inseguridad es tan grande que sobrepasa a este amor.

Si pudiera pedirle un deseo a una estrella fugaz sería: que me dé valor.

Quiero ser alguien valiente, quiero ser alguien fuerte, alguien decidida… alguien quien pueda hacerlo sonreír cuando se sienta triste.

Quiero convertirme en su estrella fugaz, la cual estará a su lado en las buenas y en las malas. Quiero tener el valor para decirle algún día:

— Te amo Ash.

Espero algún día tener ese valor para decirte estas palabras con o sin la ayuda de una estrella fugaz.

Yo pensando en ser una estrella fugaz para hacerte feliz, para conceder tus deseos pero que tal si la verdad es que tú eres mi estrella fugaz.

Aquella estrella quien me guía aún en la más tenebrosa oscuridad, aquella quien me ayudará a todos mis sueños poder alcanzar, aquella que alegra mi corazón con un simple: buenos días. Cuando estás a mí lado me siento más valiente, más segura, quiero que eso dure para siempre, quiero que seas eternamente mi estrella fugaz.

Contemplar el cielo nocturno hasta altas horas de la noche y pensar en tantas cosas generó somnolencia en mí, comencé a cabecear mientras me apoyaba lo más que podía a aquel árbol, aún cuando era incomodo estar sentada en una roca.

No sé qué tan cierto sea el hecho de que una estrella que pasa fugazmente en el firmamento te pueda conceder un deseo, pero quiero creer con todo mi ser que esa es una verdad absoluta, porque al fin decidí qué deseo pediría realmente al momento de apreciar una.

Quiero que sigamos juntos, quiero ser su estrella fugaz la cual lo alegre en los momentos más tristes, quiero que sea mi estrella fugaz para que no permita que sea presa de la soledad, quiero que estemos juntos para siempre, aunque sea un sueño bastante infantil e irreal pero esa es la única verdad.

Los parpados me comenzaron a pesar, mi mirada dirigida hacía el firmamento estaba, quería seguir apreciando las estrellas, quería seguir siendo testigo de aquel hermoso paisaje nocturno, pero el sueño aumentaba con cada segundo, mis parpados se cerraban cada vez más rápidos y me costaba trabajo abrirlos. Sabía que dormir ahí me iba a generar gran molestia cuando amaneciera, pero no quería moverme, no quería alejarme de ese paisaje. Comencé a perder el sentido con el pasar de cada segundo y lo último que recuerdo fue que dije:

— Quiero ser una valiente estrella fugaz… quien te ayude a realizar todos tus sueños… quiero ser valiente para decirte… decírtelo abiertamente… decírtelo algún día… te… te amo Ash….

Y con esas últimas palabras y una sonrisa me dejé llevar hasta el mundo de los sueños….


End file.
